Let's Make a Bet
by HannahHavoc90
Summary: 'Kurt calls Blaine out for being an attention whore', and bets are made.  Who will win and what goes to the victor? post Regional's. Klaine. Smut in later chapter. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_*So I had wanted to post this before the hiatus was over, but FFn wouldn't let it load, stupid errors. But Praise Cheesus, cause if you are reading this it went through! _

_I disclaim, even though I love my boys, I don't own them.*_

"Kurt! Guess what I've got!" Blaine was jumping, in place, in front of his friend. Kurt kept scrolling through his iPod, so as he wouldn't have to look at the hyper lab impression the boy was so good at.

"Guess! Okay, I'll tell you. I got tickets for 'How to Succeed!'" He then froze, as his boyfriend was apparently not paying attention. "Kurt? did you hear..." Kurt looked up "yea I heard you, how to succeed. when?" Blaine was trying not to let Kurt's semi bored look bother him.

Kurt wasn't having it. It was like the other day in the common room. Kurt was studying. STUDYING! I mean, how often did that really happen? And in come the Pips, Blaine throwing papers all over the place. Who is going to clean that mess up? The 'Blaine Fan club' apparently. Everyone just left them there, and, Kurt noticed, both Wes and David went back in to pick them up. Really? Yes, he's charming and dapper as hell, and the hair... focus Kurt, angry rant. Right. Kurt knew some adjustments had to be made if they were going to work out. Kurt wasn't going to be Blaine's maid.

"Blaine." The curly headed boy slowed his Broadway ramble, "Yea babe." He finally met Kurt's quiet serious gaze. "Oh. Yes Kurt?" He sat down, wanting to absorb every word.

"Blaine. oh, how do I put this... Blaine, you are really high maitenence. Yes, I know that coming from me it is hard to believe, but seriously? You never do anything to help other people. Do you know what happened to your huge paper mess from the day before regional's? No, Wes and David cleaned it up. I know you had that speech about not wanting The Warblers to be about you and all that, which I'm pretty was to get my on your good side again, which worked, but there are other things! I even saw David hauling your laundry down the washroom two weeks ago. Really?" Blaine looked at his feet, scuffing them on the linoleum, "but it was heavy."

"SEE? That is exactly what I mean! If you weren't so unbelievably amazing, I don't know what you would do! You know what, I have a challenge for you." Blaine looked up, Kurt knew he couldn't deny a good challenge. "You have to do everything yourself, your laundry, your homework, all of it, by yourself, for a week. Starting tomorrow. Now that we're out for Nationals, the council will pout for a few weeks and you won't be pressured into doing any solos. So, you up for it?" Blaine slowly started to smile, "Wait, what are the stakes?" Kurt thought for a minute, "If you lose, you're going to be my slave for a week. Not only do you have to do all of your chores for another week, you have to do all of my chores too. If you win, You can choose two of those role playing fantasies you've been hinting at." Blaine looked at his boyfriend, not sure if he should trust him to keep to his word. Blaine knew which one he wanted, "And you'll follow it to a T? No complaining?" Kurt stared him down, "All or nothing." To Kurt's amusement, Blaine smiled, "Challenge accepted."

It had been three days. Three horribly long agonizing days. Blaine had to somehow find more hours in the day to do all the other necessary things he'd been having other people do. Kurt noticed too. They were spending less time together, and what little time they did spend together, they were ACTUALLY studying.

"Blaine. BLAAAAINE. This French is boring. Possessives? Really, do we need this?" Blaine looked at him, "Yes Kurt, you need to know how to say 'I brush MY hair'. Just remember it doesn't apply to them all. #7 is not 'I eat myself for breakfast.'" Kurt looked down, sure enough in his day dream he had written, 'Je me mange pour le petit dejeuner." He quickly erased it and corrected himself. 'I may not eat MYSELF, but if I had my way right now-'

"KURT! You are day dreaming again. We're almost done. We might even finish early..." He smiled a crooked half smile. Whatever small ember of inspiration from said earlier day dream had suddenly burst into a huge raging fire. This was already making things _**harder**_, but sure enough Kurt got everything done. And they still had half an hour before the Warblers meeting. Blaine packed his stuff away and glanced up at Kurt, who was lying on his stomach on his bed, beckoning. Blaine smiled and quickly finished. He sat down on the bed as Kurt rolled over and grabbed Blaine's tie. He pulled his boyfriend down towards his lips. Not a quarter of an inch before reaching their destination, Blaine spoke, "Does this mean the bet is off?" his lips brushing against Kurt's when he spoke.

Kurt froze, "shit." He pushed against Blaine's chest, pushing him over onto the bed next to him. Kurt sat up and started putting away his homework, "No, it's still on. I can't believe I almost ruined the whole thing." Blaine smiled, "Babe, you didn't ruin it. I almost didn't remember myself." Kurt turned, his brows knotted. Blaine was such a liar. He knew the whole time, he was probably fantasizing about what he would have Kurt play out, _**if**_ he won that was. He quickly relaxed his face, not wanting to get wrinkles, and sighed. "You're right. Well, let's get everything we need and we'll head to practice a little early. It'll give us a chance to walk around, instead of running as to not be late."

Warbler's practice was quite dull, Blaine informed the rest of the club to SOME of the bet that the young couple had made. The rest of the meeting was Wes frowning and a bunch of solo try outs, for a Disney performance scheduled in the beginning of May. Blaine had to seriously fight with himself to not interrupt and let what seemed like everyone else, including Kurt (who sang 'Part of Your World') try out though a surprising medley of Disney songs. Counsel said they would announce it at the next meeting.

One more day. Blaine had one more day. It was getting harder every day. He was technically cheating. while he had been running all his other errands, he hadn't done any laundry since the bet started and he was running low on dress shirts. It's not as if he was doing it on purpose! 2 months ago they moved the laundry to a bigger room and he didn't know where it was. Rather than look like an idiot and ask, he figured he'd wait, win the bet and have David start to do it again. Right? Kurt will be glad they have time to hang out, and all will go back to normal.

Unless Kurt decides, "That was easy, wasn't it!" he'll want him to do it all the time! but if Kurt is going to make it worth his while... no. He can't continue on like this. He missed coffee after class with Kurt, and snuggling while watching musicals. It was their Friday date every week. They were supposed to watch the London production of 'Oklahoma!' starring Hugh Jackman, but Blaine was writing a paper for Government that Kurt wouldn't let him put off any further.

Blaine had a decision to make; either lose, go back to a less stressed life, be Kurt's slave and eventually go back to having to work at his relationship with Kurt, OR win, continue the stress of everyday life, have Kurt anyway he wanted him, and eventually go back to having to work at his relationship with Kurt. It was a doozy, but Blaine eventually discovered a way to get all the prizes and maybe an unexpected one.

Kurt knew it was the last night. He really should expect crazy things from him, some bizarre costume or props. They had only had sex a handful of times, and Kurt hadn't topped. Maybe that is what he'd choose, or some unholy combination.

On the way to Blaine's room, he passed David. "Oh, hey Kurt! if you see Blaine, tell him to call me if he forgot anything." Kurt nodded and continued down the hall. Wait, forgot anything? He turned and saw the tall boy turn the corner. With his laundry bag slung over his shoulder. Blaine Darren Anderson. What have you gotten yourself into!

*A/N: And? I've got one more chapter coming. R&R!

Solo list:

Part of your world: Kurt

I'll make a man out of you: Nick

Golden Afternoon: Jeff


	2. Chapter 2

*A/N* okay, so my one shot turned into a two shot... kinda... I actually wrote them at the same time, I just like getting cliffy comments! :D but yea... R&R!

Kurt stormed down to Blaine's door, he knocked three times and called out, "Blaine." Blaine answered the door, "Been watching a little 'Big Bang Theory?'" Kurt just looked confused and entered his boyfriend's room asking, "Blaine, have you seen David today?"

Blaine could tell by the angry look in his eye that this was a trick question, "I saw him at Warbler's Practice." Kurt walked over and sat on Blaine's Bed, "Anything else? More recently?" Blaine sat next to his boyfriend, "No, why? Kurt what is going on?" Kurt stood up quickly, breathing heavily, Blaine could tell he was starting to freak out a little bit, or more like a lot. "Blaine, on my way here I passed David, hauling his laundry, and he asked me to have you call him if you forgot anything."

Blaine tried for a "SHIT, I've been caught" look, which he obviously pulled off cause Kurt broke into hysterics, "REALLY! A week? And that's not even the thing that makes me mad! The fact that you'd do that and not tell me, to trick me into thinking you'd changed! Go to hell!" Blaine was shocked, He had maybe been expecting disappointed, but go to hell?

He started to back pedal, "Kurt, he wasn't talking about laundry, look," he pulled open the doors on the closet to reveal the week of laundry that had not been done, "None of the laundry has gotten done, by David or anybody else for that matter. Certainly not me, I don't even know where they put the new laundry room!" Blaine placed his hands on either side of Kurt's face. "Kurt, I knew that this was important to you, I wouldn't mess this up so easily." He kissed Kurt's forehead and looked back into his eyes. Kurt laughed, "I think it was an angry sex ploy. Almost worked." Blaine just stared at his boyfriend, he'd have to keep that in mind for the future.

"Wait, then what was David talking about?" Blaine sat on the edge of the bed, racking his brain. "OH! We have a project for AP Geography. I was supposed to get food for our presentation. Crap, now I WILL have to call him." He dropped his head to his palm. Now he felt like an idiot. His perfect plan was getting away from him. He looked up from the floor to find Kurt laying on the bed next to him, looking sexy as all hell actually.

"Kurt? You okay?" Blaine was more turned on than he should be right now. There was his boyfriend, laying, fully clothed, with his head propped on his hand, with not a hair out of place none the less, smiling at him. Well it was more than a smile, a whole lot more than a smile. "Yes Blaine, I'm swell." Kurt patted the bed next to him.

Blaine literally could not move up the bed fast enough, it was as if his skin were on fire, but he had goose bumps and a slight shiver from Kurt's gaze. "Kurt, you definitely didn't need the sexy face lessons." Kurt smiled, "I knew I didn't. My brain just didn't want to do it for the girls. You should have told me to think of something else. Like you. Besides it was worth it to see you get all cute. And your reaction when I told you about the videos I found. Priceless" A slight blush crawled over his face while he was talking, "Oh by the way, How much of Rachel's party do you remember?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Kurt, I thought we weren't going to talk about Rachel anymore." Kurt smirked, "We're not. What else do remember?" Blaine fell flat onto his back on the bed, "Um, I think I did some Karaoke, then it's just fuzzy. I do remember waking up the next morning and not knowing where the hell I was, but it was warm and smelled good so I didn't care. Actually, it smelled kind of like you." Kurt stared at him with the biggest 'Duh' face you'd ever seen, waiting for him to figure it out.

"Was I? No... wait, was I at your house?" Kurt smiled and nodded as Blaine found more pieces of the puzzle. "OMG, I was a mess. Did anything happen? Kurt did I try anything while I was drunk?" Kurt just chuckled, "Well, maybe a little of this," he kissed his boyfriend, lingering just a little, "and some of this," he kissed his neck and nibbled on the pulse point, at which Blaine hissed, taking in a huge breath from the shock, but mostly from how good it felt. Kurt continued kissing his neck and rested his hands on Blaine's chest, being sure to leave a large dark hickey on his neck for jerking him around about laundry, Hmmm, jerking him... focus Kurt.

"It's okay, because at that point you passed out." Kurt smiled and sat up, "AND you didn't do any wash! So, you lose! So slave, for kicks, what did you have planned for the slight chance you had won?"

Blaine smiled, Kurt was going to play along, he'd won on a technicality, but he was still going to reward him. He'd probably only give him one, but still. "Well, MASTER, I have this box, may I please retrieve it?" Kurt laughed, "Yes slave, fetch the box." Blaine tried to maintain control as he walked over to the closet and pulled out a box on the top shelf. He walked back, setting the box on the bed. Kurt opened the box. Sitting on top everything was a generic male cheerleading costume.

"I know this may seem cheesy..." Kurt cut off his boyfriend with a laugh. Quickly he said, "I'm not laughing at the costume, or you. It's a bit of irony. Slave, meet me in my dorm in 15 minutes." and without another word, Kurt left.

Blaine felt like an idiot. Maybe he should have started a little more basic, some blind folds or a more basic role play, like cops and robbers, he's probably run Kurt off, or weirded him out. Now they'll never have sex again. He tried not to pout on the way down to Kurt's room, trying to think of what to say to him. He had arrived, and thought of nothing to say. He knocked. The door opened a little, and it was dark in the room. Blaine entered and closed the door behind him, "Kurt. Can I turn the light on?"

He could hear Kurt to his left, "just another second," followed by some scuffling and what sounded like a hit to the shin and Kurt tripped over something in his room. When Kurt spoke again it was from in front of Blaine, "Now you can turn it on."

Blaine waved his hand against the wall, trying to find the switch sticking out. When he made contact, he was blinded by the bright light for a moment and then gasped.

There was Kurt, sitting on his bed, in the most perfectly form fitted cheerleading outfit ever. The bright red contrasted against his blue eyes and Blaine instantly felt his body react.

"Kurt, were you... were you a Cheerio?" Blaine was having trouble forming words, seeing as every drop of his blood had left the brain and was now in his pants. Kurt was sitting there smiling, turning Blaine's knees into Jell-O.

"Yea, me and Mercedes were on the squad for a bit. Sue figured singing Cheerios might give her a boost for the competition. We only stayed for about 2 weeks, because Mercedes started passing out due to Sue's crazy diet. We figured we were better off without it, but I kept this, in case I needed it. And as it turned out I did. What do you think? Better than the one you had?"

Blaine saw Kurt's lips move as he continued to talk, but he didn't hear any of it because his brain was suddenly full of undapper thoughts. He tried to talk, but nothing came out. After a moment of trying, he gave up and crashed his lips against Kurt's. There was a gnarl of teeth and lips, before Blaine managed to get the taller boy onto his bed. He made for the uniform top, but as it was quite tight, Kurt ended up having to help him with it. The flash of pale skin contrasted with both the red of the uniform pants and the red flush to Kurt's face. Even with his hair now a mess, in this state, Blaine thought he was the hottest thing to ever come to Dalton Academy.

Kurt wasn't sure what to make of Blaine's pause. He quickly displaced the thought, as one of the world's greatest smiles crossed his face. It quickly turned into the sexiest smile ever, which made Kurt realize how urgent it was to get his pants off. If they weren't off in a matter of seconds, it would be physically impossible to get them off without damage to the pants, or Kurt, "Blaine. Pants." Before he could say another word, Blaine had them hanging on a lamp across the room. Kurt knew that in a few seconds Blaine would hit the, 'Are you really sure?' phase. While Blaine was kissing along Kurt's jawbone, Kurt reached down to Blaine's hips, pulling the shorter, fully clothed boy flat against him. He rolled and sat up to straddle him.

"Mr. Anderson. We seem to have a problem." Without giving him time to respond, Kurt palmed Blaine through his jeans. With his free hand he started to fiddle with Blaine's belt, "Would you like some help?"

Blaine nodded furiously as Kurt slowly slide the zipper down and slid his hand into his boxers and grabbed him. Blaine hissed, as his self control waning with every stroke. "Shirt." Blaine rushed to do as Kurt asked, he wasn't used to having Kurt take control like this or to give direction, but whatever had taken a hold, Blaine liked it and didn't want it to end anytime soon.

By the time Blaine returned his eyes to Kurt, he saw a small bottle of lube, which Kurt had already placed on his fingers and started to warm. Blaine was panting slightly under Kurt's former administrations. Kurt started to direct him again, "Off with the pants, and your boxers." He swung one leg off, to allow Blaine up off the bed. In a split second he was stripped down. Kurt got off the bed, walking towards Blaine, until he was back against the dresser. "Desk now." Blaine wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but Kurt's aroused, yet nervous look allowed Blaine to relax and take direction.

Kurt hadn't said anything since desk. His free hand was on Blaine's chest, backing him up until the cold wood frame clashed against Blaine's thighs. Kurt removed his hand and made a tornado gesture, telling Blaine to turn around. Blaine's heart was in his ears. He was nervous, but excited. Dom!Kurt? This was much further down the list than he would liked to have started, but was not going to say anything. Plus a little voyeurism never hurt anybody right? Blaine didn't think Kurt realized that the window next to the desk didn't have its curtains drawn. The bright lights in the dorm made it plenty easy for people out walking in the dark to see in. He wouldn't mention that either.

He was quickly drawn out of his thoughts when Kurt's hand forced him down against the now bare top of the desk, a slow hiss as Kurt ran his index finger around the tight ring of muscle. "Please, Kurt. I want you to fuck me." Blaine was almost hysterical from lust. If Kurt didn't hurry, He was unaware of what might happen, and at what expense, but Blaine didn't have to wait long.

Kurt slid in one finger, slowly, agonizing, and after a few seconds a second joined it, and then a third. "Kurt Please, No-OHRIGHTTHERE!" Kurt had crooked his fingers, to hit Blaine's Prostate. He tried to ask again, but Kurt crooked his fingers to hit the same spot with every thrust of his hand. Blaine had to keep from whining at the sensation of Kurt removing his hand.

There was not enough time, because within a few milliseconds, Kurt slammed himself into Blaine. Kurt stopped. He wanted to push Blaine, but he didn't want to actually cause him any pain. After giving Blaine a moment to adjust, he realized that he too would need a moment. Blaine had squeezed him in an urge to move, but it was almost too much. He grabbed Blaine's hips again to steady himself, and pulled almost all the way out, leaving in just the tip of his head, and slammed back into Blaine. Blaine moaned. The sound of that alone almost made Kurt cum, but he knew that he needed more control than that. After another millisecond of adjustment for Kurt, He set a pace, firm and slow, hitting that sensitive spot on every thrust. They spend up, Kurt knew Blaine was getting close, the shorter boys breath growing shallower, and ragged.

Kurt wanted it to last, but knew that there would be time later. He bent over Blaine, laying flush against him and dragged his teeth along his shoulder, and reached forward, working Blaine's cock with the same rhythm they were at now. Blaine came hard, in Kurt's hand, all over the desk. Kurt pulled out and slammed back into Blaine once more, following him over the edge.

They stayed there for a few minutes. Kurt finally pulled himself out and placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder, an offer to help him up. Blaine pushed off the desk and turned to the countertenor, a ridiculous grin on his face. "Kurt, Where did that come from?"

Kurt rubbed the back of his neck, while Blaine, waiting for an answer stretched out his back. "I, um, may have read that journal you write this stuff in." Blaine stopped mid stretch, snapping upright to look Kurt in the face. Kurt had blushed so red Blaine had no doubts that he was telling the truth.

"You read it? And you started with that?" Blaine took the step to close the space between them, placing a hand on either side of Kurt's face, "You are the most amazing boyfriend ever. If anything I would have expected something and earlier one, that was what in the 20's?" Blaine kissed the taller boy softly, but still filled with passion. "I love you."

Kurt smiled, he knew Blaine wasn't mad at him, "I love you too. Actually, I had my eye set on 38." he said allowing his smile to turn into a smirk as Blaine's mouth dropped open, "Well I'm done with MY school work for the night." Blaine walked over to his closet rummaging around, only to be interrupted by Kurt clearing his throat. He turned as he saw Kurt pull a shopping bag out of his messenger bag. Looks like they both won.

*A/N* HEY! So what did you think? Any ideas of what you'd like to see? Give me suggestions for what #38 might be and I'll pick on and write a follow up. Or if there are a bunch of good ones I'll do a couple follow ups, :D.

Should I create more Klaine? Or maybe some Kiddie!Klaine. What do you think? Lemme know! R&R!


	3. NOTICE!

NOTICE! I am posting #38. I am putting it a new story called "Option 38"

HAPPY READING!

-HannahHavoc90


End file.
